Set Fire to the Rain
by ascella star
Summary: Tiempo después de haber recuperado las memorias de sus vidas pasadas, Rei recuerda a un amor perdido. Songfic de la cancion Set Fire to the Rain de Adele


Set fire to the rain

Jamás pensé encontrar el amor, y mucho menos de la manera en que lo hice… yo que me sentía realmente sola y que llegue a creer que nadie nunca se interesaría en una mujer como yo… después de todo Serenity era la graciosa princesa, la chica amable y gentil, la chica ideal de cualquier hombre… mientras que yo, rebelde temperamental, explosiva Rei…

Y así como mi corazón cada vez se encontraba más solo y más triste llegaste tú, y fuiste tú quien lo devolvió a la vida…

Sonrisas nada discretas, cumplidos de todos los colores, flores, dulces, detalles… poco a poco fuiste ganando un lugar en mi corazón, sin embargo me resistía a ver lo obvio… me estaba enamorando…

Un beso basto para admitir que estaba perdida por ti… quizá mi exterior fuera rudo y fuerte, pero en mi interior era solo una niña que clamaba cariño… que rogaba por estar siempre entre tus brazos…

Y fue así como al final te abrí mi corazón… te di las llaves de mi vida, te entregue mi confianza… porque yo sabia que éramos el uno para el otro, tu Mirada me lo decía… sabia que me amabas tanto como yo te amaba a ti

Estar contigo era el paraíso, sentirte junto a mi el calor de tu abrazo, el sabor de tus besos, tus bromas, tus cumplidos… podría estar así por siempre, tu y yo juntos… todo era simplemente perfecto…

Y un día... desapareciste… mi mente se lleno de dudas… al final de cuentas no sabia realmente quien eras… solo sabia que eras un General de la Guardia del Príncipe de la Tierra, no sabia que clase de vida llevabas aparte de tus deberes para con tu príncipe… no sabia si tenias familia… otros amigos…

Y un día… durante el baile de cumpleaños de Serenity… se desato la guerra contra las fuerzas oscuras. Mi shock mas grande fue el verte ahí... de pie, orgulloso como te recordaba, pero tu mirada ya no era clara y amable, ahora era siniestra…

Y comenzó la batalla, pronto nos vimos envueltos en un combate cara a cara… yo me resistía a creer que aquel hombre del que me enamore era ahora un general del negaverso, simplemente no podía concebirlo.

Trate de hacerte entrar en razón… y tus palabras me rompieron el corazón… "¡por favor! ¿De verdad crees que yo podría enamorarme de una niñita tonta y berrinchuda como tu?"

Y perdí la razón.

Y fue así como el cielo se tiño de rojo… el cielo se tiño de sangre… de fuego… tu sangre, mi fuego…

Comencé a lanzarte fuego ciegamente… no pensaba, no sentía… simplemente atacaba a la fuente de mi dolor hasta hacerlo desaparecer…

Veía lentamente como el fuego tocaba tu piel, tratabas de esquivarlo alzabas tu espada tratando de defenderte, pero sin mucho éxito… veía como tu piel poco a poco se volvía oscura… tu cabello volaba al compás de las llamas… mientras tu uniforme poco a poco caía… pedazo a pedazo… mi fuego gritaba tu nombre… gritaba el nombre de aquel que me estaba haciendo sufrir… aquel que hacia que mis mejillas estuvieran cubiertas de lagrimas… y buscaba venganza…

Pero yo sabia que eso no seria suficiente… debía acabar contigo… por mi reino, por mi princesa… pero sobretodo… por mi corazón…

Y fue así como convocando toda la fuerza de mi espíritu, hice una trampa de fuego… y corriendo a tus brazos por ultima vez nos encerré a ambos dentro… y permití que las llamas nos consumieran… hasta que sentí que ambos desaparecíamos de esta existencia…

Sin embargo, a pesar de tu traición… a pesar del dolor que me causaste… mis ultimas palabras, mi ultimo pensamiento fue hacia ti… con mi ultimo suspiro las palabras te amo escaparon de mis labios.

Y hoy… mil años después aun pienso en ti… aun espero que aparezcas en la entrada del templo, con una gran sonrisa en tu rostro y vengas por mi… para ser felices esta vez… a pesar de saber que eso es imposible no puedo evitar soñar con tu presencia de nuevo aquí… junto a mi.

A pesar de saber que jamás podré hacerlo de nuevo… pues yo misma te vi morir de nuevo en esta vida… cuando no sabia lo que realmente significaste en mi vida… aun así sueño contigo… con los momentos felices… y con lo que nunca pudo realmente ser…

Por que muy en el fondo siempre supe… que esa triste despedida antes de tu separación… seria la ultima vez que nos volveríamos a ver…


End file.
